


Two Lovable Assholes

by HMSquared



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Canon Typical Swearing, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Mark, Saying “I love you”, Short & Sweet, no beta we die like men, or women, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Jack has never heard Mark tell anybody “I love you,” romantically or otherwise. Then everything unwinds during a random recording session.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Two Lovable Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins me writing at 11 p.m. because I can’t sleep. I was watching Jack’s old Fortnite videos and this happened. Enjoy!

“Where we landing?” Jack asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“I don’t fucking know!” Mark laughed. The Irishman chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled up the map. They were playing Fortnite together and somehow calling it a video. Welcome to 2018.

“How about Tilted Towers?” Jack suggested, nervousness rising in him. Even after all their years as friends, he still desired Mark’s approval. Not often, but every once in a while the butterflies would rise.

“Sure.” So they launched, speeding through the air like two green bullets. Mark made a dumb joke about his default skin blending in with the scenery. Jack, meanwhile, was rocking a tomato head. Life was good.

They quickly found guns and ammo; Mark patrolled downstairs while Jack smashed through a wall to open a chest. The ring was far away, a tiny concern in their crazy world.

As they finished looting, Jack listened to his banter with Mark. Something in the American was different today. He was calmer, more natural. No comment was made however, not wanting to break the mood.

“So,” Mark asked suddenly as they ran down a hill, “how are things in Brighton?” Jack shrugged.

“Normal and boring. What about you, how’s L.A.?”

“Lacking.” Mark didn’t elaborate, intriguing the Irishman once again. Before it could trouble him sooner, a team below them started firing.

They had the higher ground. Jack ticked off health from afar, Mark taking potshots at their enemy’s impromptu fortress. The battle ended quickly, the YouTubers celebrated, then life moved on.

Five minutes later, they hit two teams fighting each other. As the Mexican Standoff began to take shape, Jack constructed a small brick fort. Or at least, he attempted to before a bullet slammed into him from behind.

“My perfectly sculpted ass!” Jack spun around in vain, hitting the ground after three more shots. Taking down the last of their original opponents, Mark sprinted over.

The culprit was alone, a man in the Visitor skin. He was close to Jack, but not firing. The bleed-out timer ticked.

“Get away from him.” Mark’s voice was soft, but sharp. When the voiceless player didn’t move, he unloaded with his shotgun. One quick heal later, Jack was back up.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.” His tone suggested otherwise.

After coming in third place, they moved on to 50 vs 50. Diving into Tomato Town, the two friends hit a new looting rhythm. Mark’s outburst from earlier went unmentioned. They chatted about Thanos mode and laughed for the cameras. Everything was normal.

After ten minutes, things descended into chaos. As impromptu towers were built, Jack healed in a corner. Mark was on a set of stairs, picking off anyone foolish enough to get within range.

Despite his earlier anger, he was calm again. The Irishman was mystified by this, unsure what to think. Never had he seen Mark rebound so quickly. His shots were more accurate too, each one more satisfying than the last.

Jack stood up, ready to fire. There were only a few enemies left, but their own team was also thinning. As he peaked out of cover, there was a loud bang.

“Jack, look out!” Mark ran toward him as a rocket shrieked overhead. Not having enough time to react, Jack fell. As someone built a wall and the American moved in for the heal, realization washed over him.

“Why did you do that?” Mark had nearly taken a rocket for him. In all their years of collaborations, he’s never done something like that for Jack before. Never attempted to help him at the cost of his own virtual wellbeing.

“I just love ya, you know?” His tone was casual, yet not at the same time. Jack felt his face turn red and smiled, floofing his hair.

“Thank you, that’s very sweet.” Mark’s character froze. Another rocket crashed into the wall, sending them back to the lobby.

They were both silent. Jack moved to queue up another game, then stopped. He was curious about Mark's actions.

“What’cha thinking, baby boy?” More silence.

“I love you.” Mark’s voice was incredibly soft. Jack silently reached over and turned off his camera. Whatever was about to be said, the fans didn’t need to hear it.

“Well, I’m fucking flattered.”

“Jack, stop.” Mark’s voice wavered for a split second. He looked at the floor and exhaled. “When I said we should make more stuff together, part of me hoped it wouldn’t be like this. Just as friends.” Jack exhaled, very unsure how to respond.

“Can you say it again?”

“Say what?”

“I love you. So that way I can respond.” He heard Mark exhale in shock.

“I love you, Jack. You’re my best friend and my other half.”

“And you’re the guy I’d gladly call both an asshole and a lover.” Mark actually laughed at that. If they weren’t a body of water apart, he would’ve given Jack a hug.


End file.
